


Scent of the Dragon

by Amalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28966260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amalfoy/pseuds/Amalfoy
Summary: Harry never really got over his crush on Draco and seeing what he looked like now? Yeah, that definitely doesn't help.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Scent of the Dragon

* * *

"No way," Ron said, looking at the latest edition of Witch Weekly. 

"What are you looking at?" Harry asked, grabbing the magazine from Ron. "Is that... MALFOY?!" There he was, the one and only Draco Malfoy sitting on a shark, wearing nothing but a towel and holding what appeared to be some kind of shampoo?

 _Damn_ Harry thought _he has a really nice body_.

"What is MALFOY doing in a bloody magazine?"

"Advertising, it seems," Harry said, stating the obvious.

"Well, I can see that," Ron said, rolling his eyes, "but WHY?"

Harry couldn't stop staring at the picture. He couldn't help but imagine what the rest of Draco's body... "We should go. I have to get back to the ministry," he said, snapping out of his thoughts and back to reality. "I'll see you this weekend, yeah?"

"Yeah, see you then." 

Harry realized he was still holding the magazine and opened it up to the same glorious ad as he turned to walk away. 

"Watch where you're going."

"Oh um, sorry I-" Looking up, Harry couldn't believe his eyes. "Malfoy?"

"Obviously, Potter," Draco said with that all too familiar drawl. "What could you possibly be looking at that would be so interesting that you can't even watch where you are going?" Draco said, snatching the magazine out of Harry's hands.

"Wait, I-" Harry's face turned to horror as he watched Dracos grab the magazine from him. Harry watched as Dracos's face turned from annoyed to shock to his usually cocky self. 

"Like what you see, Potter?" Drace said, amused, handing the magazine back to him. 

"Actually, _yeah_..." Harry mumbled, avoiding Draco's eyes. _You have a nice body._

"Thanks?" Draco said while looking at Harry with an unreadable expression. 

_Shit_ Harry thought had he said that out loud. "Listen Draco, I uh...I gotta go." Harry took off running. He had to get away from Malfoy and fast. Did he really just tell Draco that he thought he had a nice body? What the hell was he thinking?! _He really did have a nice body, though_...

"Potter, wait," Draco called after him, but it was too late Harry was gone. 

* * *

"Harry, why are you all sweaty?" Hermione asked, dropping papers on his desk.

"I ran here," Harry replied, dropping his bag down on the desk and taking his cloak off.

"Why?" she asked, confused. "Actually, no, nope, I don't want to know." 

"You'll never guess who I ran into today," Harry said, sitting down and starting to go through the papers Hermione had just dropped off.

"Who? 

"Draco Malfoy"

"Really? What is he up to now? He has been awfully quiet since the war."

"This," Harry said, showing her the magazine. "Go to page 18."

"Oh wow, he's.."

"Ripped? Yeah," Harry said, reaching for the magazine.

"Well, I-" 

"Mr. Malfoy, you cant just..." Suddenly the door to Harry's office burst opens, revealing Draco Malfoy and Hannah Abbott. "I'm sorry, Mr. Potter he was really adamant in speaking with you."

"It's alright, Hannah, and you can call me Harry, you know," He said with a slight smile before turning his attention to Draco.

"Well, I'll be going," Hermione said, following Hannah out. 

"What do you want, Malfoy? Did you come back here to humiliate me? So what if I think you have a nice body? So what if-"

"Are you going to let me answer, or are you just going to keep asking questions?" Draco asked with an amused look. Harry went back to his desk and sat down, and offered Draco a chair. 

"So, what _are_ you doing here?" Harry asked, trying not to think about the fact that the guy he had had a crush on throughout school was sitting 2 feet away from him. While also trying not to focus on the fact that he knew what was going on under those clothes...well, _almost_ all his clothes.

"You ran off."

"Well yeah, I basically just admitted that I was attracted to you, and given how you acted in school, I really didn't feel like you mortifying me in public... _again."_ Harry cringed as the memories came flooding back. From his "date" with Cedric, _who he did not know was actually Crabbe at the time_ to when he was caught by Draco coming out of a broom closet with Terry Boot after one rather interesting party. After a couple of minutes, Harry felt brave enough actually to look at Draco again. Draco had been staring at Harry the entire time with a rather sorrowful look? Harry didn't know Draco had _emotions_? 

"Potter, I wanted to start by apologizing for being an absolute git back in school."

Harry just stared at him. Was Draco Malfoy _apologizing?_ Is this actually Draco? 

"Are you okay, Potter?" Draco asked in what he had hoped came off in a concerned tone.

"Y-yeah, fine. I'm fine." 

"Right. Secondly, I wanted to ask for your forgiveness, and before you say anything, I just want you to-"

"Okay"

"Okay?" 

"I forgive you."

"Potter, you didn't let me explain."

"Draco, you don't need to explain. I have been...well, just know you don't need to explain" Harry looked away, starting to blush, hoping Draco wouldn't notice.

"You've been what?" Draco asked slowly, thinking he already knew where this was going. 

"Nothing, just nothing..."

"Potter, have you been keeping tabs on me?" Draco smirked, making Harry go redder.

Harry couldn't look at Draco. He needed to get out of here. Scrambling up from his desk, he felt a hand on his arm. 

"Potter doesn't walk out on me again. I really wanna talk to you." Draco said in an almost pleading manner. Harry turned around, instantly regretting as he did so.

"What makes you think I want to talk to you? I forgave you, sure, but that doesn't mean I want to talk to you." I definitely _don't wanna **talk** to you, that's for sure, _Harry thought.

"If you don't wanna talk, what did you have in mind?" Draco asked with a smug look on his face.

 _Shit, I really have to stop thinking out loud_ Harry thought. "This," Harry said, grabbing Dracos's face pulling him into a kiss. _What am I doing!?_ Pulling away abruptly, Harry looked at Draco with a look of shock and horror on his face. 

"Why did you stop?" Draco asked, confused.

"What?" Harry looked at him, sharing the confused look. "What do you mean why did I stop?" 

"I mean, Potter, why did you stop?"

"I- I um..."

"Potter, Let's go grab some dinner, yeah?" Draco asked, smirking at the mess that was Harry Potter. 

"Y-yeah, okay...yeah, I mean, I did just get here, but I'm sure Hermione wouldn't mind," Harry said, smiling at Draco. "Maybe you can tell me about how you became a model then?" Draco laughed, shaking his head. "Whatever you want, Potter."


End file.
